In a wireless communications system, wireless stations that wish to join a wireless network may transmit join requests to access points of the wireless network. In some cases, a large number of wireless stations may wish to join a wireless network via a particular access point at a particular point in time. If the wireless stations are unaware of each other and/or have difficulty sensing each other's transmissions, their respective join requests may frequently interfere with each other and may not be properly received by the access point. Collision-avoidance techniques may be utilized to mitigate such interference by reducing the frequency with which join requests from various wireless stations collide.